Yin and Baang
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: yes the title is blach but please read it anyway, it's set in the future and toph and aang have a kid and it was going to be about how their kid copes but the story didn't want to go that way, so far,  well just read it i don't want to give it away R&R ha
1. Chapter 1

**Yin and Baang**

**A/N the title is lame but I couldn't think of anything better I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer Avatar will be mine when my alter ego can fire bend**

**Aang and Toph are 25 years old and married**.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, what kind of bender do you think he's going to be?" Aang asked his beautiful blind wife as his son slept in her arms.

"Earth bender definitely." Toph answered squeezing the baby she had just had yesterday.

"He could be an Air bender." Aang reasoned.

"Twinkletoes, don't you know what they say?" Toph asked in mock shock.

"What is it that they say?" Aang asked.

"Earth beats Air bender." She exclaimed. Aang laughed and gave his wife a hug then said,

"It doesn't matter what kind of bender he is, or even if he is a bender, because he's ours." Toph scoffed then pulled out of the hug,

"Maybe it doesn't matter to you, but this little man is going to be an Earth bender."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three Years Later

"Baang, you little trouble maker, get back here!" Aang shouted after his three year old son who was currently avoiding a bath. Bang glanced back and saw his father zooming towards him on an air scooter. He squealed in delight and ran faster. But Aang soon caught up with him, but before he could grab him, Bang jumped ten feet into the air. Aang got an excited look on his face, then Baang landed and at the same moment a spike shot up right under Aang and knocked him backwards off his scooter. Than Baang shot once again down the hallway, leaving behind a very confused looking father.

A little while later when Baang was in the bath Aang confronted his wife.

"I know what kind of bender he is." Aang teased.

"Twinkletoes if you know what is good for you, you'll tell me now." Toph threatened.

"He's…" Aang paused for dramatic effect, and got knocked off his feet as punishment, "Both." Toph stared at him the yelled angrily,

"Aang this is not funny, _tell_ me!!"

"But it's the truth, he jumped ten feet into the air and when he landed he knocked me off my air scooter with a spike." Aang said, as he raised up his hands in defense.

"How is that even possible?" Toph started, "I've never heard of anyone being able to bend two elements except the avatar you don't think-" But Aang interrupted her,

"The next Avatar is going to be a Water bender, our son is not the next Avatar."

"Has this ever happened to another Avatar?" Toph asked.

"As far as I'm aware I'm the only Avatar that has ever had a child." Aang said, "I think we should tell someone, who do you think could help?"

"Why don't you go into the spirit world?" Toph asked. But before Aang could reply they heard a scream in the bath room. The both rushed in Aang stared, but Toph screamed,

"Where is he I don't see him!"

"H- he's in the air." Answered Aang, as he stared at his son who was clutching a ball of air.

**A/N so how was it do you think it's a good start, if you want the next chapter you have to review or there will be no more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N thanks to all those who reviewed, and Kathytachan, I have know idea what occ means if you could explain that to me, in my naive ways, so yah on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN AVATAR, in my dreams, in reality Nickelodeon does.**

"Aang, you need to go into the spirit world and ask them what is going on." Toph demanded the day after they had discovered that their son could bend two elements.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it this afternoon, happy?" Aang agreed.

"Actually I am, our son is going to be trained by the greatest Earth bender and the greatest Air bender." Toph answered gleefully.

"The only Air bender, not the best that title still belongs to Gyatso." Aang reminded her sadly.

"Not anymore, there are two Air benders now." Remarked Toph, trying to cheer him up. Aang had never thought about it that way, he was no longer the last Air bender, and it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, that he didn't even know was there.

"I think I'll go to the spirit world now." Aang decided and he immediately put his fist together and meditated. He had gotten the hang of going into the spirit world a long time ago, and he was back again in a matter of minuets. When he opened his eyes, he saw the monkey, every time he went into the spirit world he tried to find out what spirit he was. So he walked right up to him but before he even opened his mouth the spirit yelled,

"Go away."

"Don't you ever get tired of sitting there meditating?" Aang asked.

"No, so go away." The spirit answered.

"So are you going to just sit there for all eternity?" Aang questioned.

"For as long as there is bending to be done, I will meditate, go away." The spirit answered. Aang's eyes got big and he wondered,

"Are you the spirit of bending?"

"Yes, go away." Said the bending spirit.

"But I have a question to ask you." Aang exclaimed.

"You have already asked me three go away." Bending answered.

"It's about my son." Aang argued. And to his surprise the spirit smiled.

"Sit, I will explain to you about your son." Bending said.

"You will?" Aang asked, as he sat.

"I just said I would didn't I? Anyways, your son has been granted the ability to bend two elements, though he is not the avatar." Bending started, "This is normally not permited, but exceptions had to be made. You are the only Avatar to ever have a child, and you married the greatest Earth bender, oh I had fun helping her along, but I had a problem. The world needs another Air bender, but according to all the rules, your son should have been an Earth bender. But an Air bender needed to be born, incase you didn't have anymore children. And since you were the avatar all spirits involved allowed me to give you son the ability to bend two elements." Aang stood up and bowed to Bending.

"Thank you for telling me this." Aang said and he walked over to where he came in and meditated, and soon he was home. The moment he opened his eyes his wife punched him.

"So what did you find out?" She asked impatiently.

"The spirits, allowed our son to bend two elements because he was supposed to be an Earth bender but they needed another Air bender born." Aang explained.

"Ha I told you he would be an Earth bender." Toph exclaimed convinced that the only reason her son was an Air bender was avatar stuff. Aang just smiled. He was glad that his son had no chosen destiny like his father had.

**A/N so did you like it, tell me in a review I really like that monkey guy I just had to bring him in. p.s. keep an eye out for the cabbage guy ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: do you actually believe that I own avatar, I thought we were on a **_**fanfiction**_** site, all well, I'll tell you if I ever do manage to own it.**

**A/N sorry it's been so long schools starting and I've decided that writers block is of the devil, anyways hopefully this chapter will make up for this long break. **

**Five years later**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mom, how come me and dad are the last Air benders?" Asked Baang, he had wondered this many times before but couldn't bring himself to ask dad, he had a feeling it would make him sad.

"Well, you see before you were born there was a war, and at the beginning of the war the fire nation took away all the Air benders except dad." Toph explained making a point not to mention that they were killed.

"You mean Zuko took away daddy's friends." Baang asked unaware that he was one of the few people to not call him Fire Lord Zuko.

"No not _Fire Lord_ Zuko, his great grandfather did." Toph explained emphasizing the Fire Lord trying to break Baang's habit to ignore titles. Just then Aang came in looking excited.

"The last of the rebels in the Fire Nation have been captured and Zuko say's that he wants us to visit him and Katara there." Aang exclaimed, because he had not been able to visit the Fire Nation as some of the citizens still wanted him dead. Toph rolled her eyes realizing where Baang's habit to ignore titles came from.

"We get to go see Hazuki!" He exclaimed, delighted referring to Katara and Zuko's only child.

"And we get to see Jia Li and Sota." Aang added, referring to Sokka and Ty Lee's Twins. Baang was so excited that he ran strait into his room and started backing.

"Aang, you're hiding something, what is it?" Toph said the moment Baang left.

"Nothing." Aang Lied, jumping into the Air hoping that Toph wouldn't catch his speeding heartbeat.

"Aang when you jump it tells me more than vibrations could, it tells me you really want to keep this a secret, and that I'll have to use force." Toph said. And Aang barely had time to get a frightened look on his face before Toph sunk him into the ground.

Meanwhile Baang was Air bending his clothes into his back not even looking at what he was putting in it. He was too busy imagining he would have with his friends in the Fire Nation. They had visited him before but he had never visited them besides it had almost been two years since they had seen each other. Their favorite game that they almost always played was where the boys teamed up against the girls and they went to war with each other trying to capture the other team. It was fun and fair since each team had a bender, Hazuki was a Water bender, and he was of course an Earth and Air bender. Then his thoughts were interrupted by his parents coming in to help him pack, his mom looked rather smug, while his dad looked defeated and rather dirty.

**A/N sorry that was kind of short but it seemed like a good place to end, well please R&R and tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see in the story tell me, it might just go in with my basic plot. Be Happy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I will own Avatar after my wedding with Neville Longbottom**

**A/N thanks tennyshoes for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Baang don't get so close to the edge, you could fall!" Toph scolded as her son stuck his head over the edge of Appa's saddle.

"But Mom, I'm BORED I was going blow gusts of Air onto people's heads as we flew by." Baang complained, putting up a very poor argument.

"Hey do you want to practice Air bending?" Aang asked. Baang jumped up and nodded his head enthusiastically, his dad was often gone a lot helping other people but he always found time to teach him Air bending.

"Can I learn how to do the Air scooter?" Baang asked. He had tried before in his room bat all he managed to do was pull everything off the shelves.

"Well I can't see why not, ok so first you have to grab the Air and form it into a ball." He showed Baang how that released the air. Baang tried but he just took his mom's bun out.

"I can't do it." He pouted.

"Yes you can, you are just grabbing the air from too far away, you need to grab the air closer to you, now just concentrate on baking the ball." Aang informed him. Baang took a deep breath, he twisted his arms, and he made the ball he was so surprised that he promptly released it.

"I did it do you guys see me I made the ball!" Baang exclaimed.

"That was great!! Why don't you keep practicing that step and when you've mastered it I'll teach you the next step." Aang instructed. Baang agreed and started working on perfecting his technique.

"Are you going to tell him?" Toph asked.

"Tell him what?" Aang questioned nervously, even though he knew.

"You know what, about the Air benders." Toph insisted.

"No, he'll find out when we get there." Aang said, and he looked out to the horizon, with something ion his eyes that hadn't been there in a long time.

**A/N yah that was short can you guess what the secret is? I'll let the first person who guesses correctly choose one thing they want to happen in the story. Unless it changes parings, like Zuko and Katara getting a divorce or any other characters. Be happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: in a Yoda voice Owning Avatar I do not.**

**A/N if anyone reading this cares, I wrote an Avatar puppet pals so if you like puppet pals you should go read it and review it.**

"I can see the palace!!" Baang yelled. Aang looked over and sure enough there was the Fire Nation Palace.

"So do you have the Air scooter down yet?" Aang asked. Baang nodded.

"Here I'll show you." He said, and he made a ball, hopped on, stayed on for about four seconds and fell of. Aang laughed,

"That was really good." Baang glowed in the praise of his father.

When they landed they were greeted by the Fire Lord and Lady.

"Avatar, we welcome you to our palace–" Zuko began formally, but Katara cut him off,

"Aang it's so good to see. You! And Toph it's been to long!" and she ran to give them each a hug.

"Hey what about me?" Baang questioned in a hurt voice. Katara turned and gave Baang a hug.

"You've grown so much, Hazuki, Jia Li and Sota are have been so excited that you're coming to visit, you can go play with them if you want, Zuko will take you inside why I catch up with your parents." Katara said sweetly.

"Why do you have to catch up with them they're right in front of you?" Baang questioned, and to his confusion the adults laughed, except Zuko, he was to important to laugh although he did smile, a little.

"Your Hazuki's dad right?" Baang questioned.

"Yes I am." Zuko answered.

"How come you couldn't come to my house when Hazuki came?" Baang asked.

"Because I had to deal with some state matters." Zuko answered.

"Like my daddy, did you have to stop people arguing and solve their problems?" Baang wondered.

"Yes I guess you could put it that way." Zuko agreed, and he was saved from anymore questioning arriving at the play room.

"BAANG!! YOU'RE HERE!!" Exclaimed Hazuki and she ran to him and pulled him into a hug. And the moment she let go two others ran to him, one hugging him the other punching him in the shoulder.

"Yah, having trouble breathing." Baang said under the pressure of the twins. They finally let go and the four kids just stood there grinning madly at each other.

"So what have you been doing?" Asked Jia Li. Baang go a bright look on his face and he said,

"Look what I can do!" And he made an air scooter and hopped on, then after a couple seconds, jumped off before he fell. His friends were amazed.

"WOW! That's amazing!" Exclaimed Sota.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Yelled Hazuki.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Reported Jia Li. While they were all praising Baang, none of them noticed Zuko slipping out of the room with a smile on his face.

"Lets play war!" insisted Sota. The others quickly agreed and the game began.

Back out side, the adults were in serious conversation.

"Do you think it's them?" Aang asked urgently.

"We thinks so, but they won't talk to us, I mean who can blame them they have been held captive for a hundred years." Katara explained.

"Well maybe they'll talk to Aang." Toph guessed.

"Will you take me to them?" Aang asked.

"Yes that seems like a good idea." Katara agreed and they walked to the gardens, deep into the woods.

**A/N can you guess now, if you didn't before, well you know the drill read and review, it really makes my day. Be Happy**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N wow 11:34 pm, I must be insane, expect possible really random humor, misspellings, and other signs of sleep deprivation. Thanks tennyshoes, practically my only reviewer besides my cousins, whom I love, but it's kind of in their contract to review, man I love spell check, anyways on with the chapter.**

"Quick, grab on to my back." whisperedBaang. Sota obliged and soon they were speeding down the hallway. Nobles visiting the Fire Lord might wonder why they were running down the palace hallway at top speed, but the staff new better. These boys were currently seeing if they could run so fast that they couldn't be seen, or at least to see if Baang could run that fast with Sota on his back. For the past hour the boys had done this while looking for the girls, but the girls were a little more stratistic. (I don't think that's a word) They were currently hiding behind a tapestry watching the boys run right into their trap. The idea to set up a trip wire, that activated a net that would fall on the boys, had been Jai Li's idea. That's why they made such a good team, Jia Li was great at making plans, and Hazuki was great at making them a reality. The boys on the other hand, well Sota tended to have insane, but possible, plans and Baang, was a goofball, who would try and make them become a reality. Sota thought that if they could get fast enough that the eye wouldn't be able to move fast enough to see them. He was right, but the problem had been reaching that speed.

Suddenly, Baang tripped and went flying, right into a net. Hazuki and Jia Li popped out.

"Ha, we win!" Yelled Hazuki.

"Hey this is dad's fishing net!" Sota informed them.

"Yah, so don't rip it, I'll get in sooooo much trouble" Jia Li commanded. When they were all standing upright Baang yelled,

"Lets play again." And he was unaware that at the exact moment he said these words, Aang, Toph, and Katara entered an underground prison that was kept secret from everyone except the present Fire Lord, and now these three old friends..

"This place gives me the creeps." Aang said as they walked down the tunnel. The others nodded in agreement. Then a gust of wind came barrling down the hallway, which Aang quickly bended around himself and his friends.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" Katara called. Aang and Toph looked at her as though she was crazy. "What?" She asked when she caught the look on their faces.

"Well first if anyone was there I would have seen them, Air bending or not, you think I haven't learned how to see Air benders with an Air bending husband and son?" Toph asked skeptically.

"And that air wasn't bended, we stepped on this." Aang said showing her a thin, almost invisible, wire right behind them. But before Katara had time to respond, Toph put her hand on the ground.

"Someone's coming." She said, "Just one, all he is holding is a staff." Aang got a worried look on his face.

"Could you describe the staff?" Aang asked

"Its, actually is like yours but this one, has spirals on it." Toph answered. Aang's face if possible looked more worried.

"Stand behind me, single file." He commanded. They both did what he said. "Katara, how did you guys talk to them before?" He asked in a whisper.

"Well when we found the entrance we called down to see if anyone was there, and two men came and started yelling their bald heads off at us, that's as far as we got." Katara answered. Aang nodded then focused his attention farther down the tunnel where a man emerged from the darkness.

"Hi, um… my name is Aang what's yours?" Aang called to the figure.

"Do you come to mock me?" The man asked in a strangely familiar voice.

"Um… I don't think so." Then he whispered to Katara, "Are we here to mock them?"

"Of coarse not." Katara exclaimed.

"If you are not here to mock me, what is your purpose here, imposter?" The man asked.

"How am I an Imposter?" Aang asked confused.

"I raised Avatar Aang, he would be over a hundred you are no where near that age." He answered.

"But I am the Avatar, I accidentally froze Appa and myself in a iceberg for a hundred years." Aang protested.

"Do not toy with me; I am Gyatso trainer of the Avatar." Gyatso yelled. Aang at this moment lost all self control. He ran right to Gyatso and gave him a huge hug,

"Gyatso, I thought you were dead." Aang exclaimed tears running down his cheeks. Gyatso looked down at Aang, and he recognized the boy's eyes in him.

"A-Aang?" He asked, "Could that really be you? Oh how I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Gyatso."

**A/N I like this chapter, a lot, so R&R, and tennyshoes, what do you want to happen in the story? You guessed correctly so you can pick something you want to happen, and I'll put it in the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: no just because I forgot to do it last time does not mean that I own Avatar.**

**A/N Well here is my next chapter, and Thank you tennyshoes and Flaming Tsunami my only reviewers please don't let it stay that way, please review. **

Katara and Toph stood off to the side watching the reunion of these two Air Benders. Then Aang suddenly remembered he had other people with him.

"Gyatso, this is my Water bending teacher, Katara." He said pointing to her.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Gyatso greeted nodding his head.

"And this is my Earth bending teacher, and wife, Toph." Aang said, pointing to Toph. Gyatso looked surprised, but quickly composed himself.

"It is an honor to meet the loved one of Aang." He said nodding his head.

"Gyatso, I also have a child, his name is Baang." Aang, informed him proudly.

"A child! What is his element?" Gyatso asked.

"He bends Air and Earth." Aang answered. Gyatso got a worried look on his face, but quickly got rid of it… but he couldn't hide his racing hart beat from Toph.

"What wrong?" Toph asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Gyatso lied.

"Um I wouldn't lie to her if I were–"Aang started but was interrupted by Gyatso sinking waist deep into solid ground. "Yah, that's what happens to me when I try and keep secrets, I'd just tell her, it can get a lot worse." Aang informed him knowledgably. Gyatso took his advice.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the sleeping sun?" Gyatso asked. All present shook their heads no. "It is said, that once every 200 years there will be a child, whose parents are both brilliant benders from two different nations and that child will inherit both their elements, and in that child's sleep he will be taught about the spirit world, and when he turns ten years old, he takes the place of the current sun spirit it is also said that the child is chosen by a spirit that takes the form of a monkey meditating." At this point Aang was ready to blow his top, but it was nothing compared to what Toph was ready to do.

"AANG!! YOU ARE TAKING ME TO THE SPIRIT WORLD SO I CAN GIVE THAT STUPID MONKEY A PIECE OF MY MIND!!" She screamed. And Aang thought it best not to argue, so he took her hand and they entered the spirit world.

**A/N yah this chapter was way short, but it wanted to end right here. And if you don't review I'm just going to pretend you love me story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'll own avatar when my dad buys me a brand new laptop.**

**A/N I thank my only reviewers Flaming Tsunami and tennyshoes. They make this story worth it.**

"Um…Toph, you know it might not be the smartest idea to go and yell at a spirit." Aang said before Toph could go over and yell that the spirit of the sun. Toph just glared at him and walked forward.

"YOU!!" she screamed at the monkey spirit, "HOW COULD YOU!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US IN THE FIRST PLACE AND WHY DID YOU CHOSE BAANG AS YOUR REPLACEMENT!!!"

"I did not tell you because you did not need to know, now go away." Sun said.

"And why did I need to believe that you were the Bending spirit?" Aang asked.

"All I said was that as long as I'm meditating there will be bending, Fire benders get their bending from the sun, the only time I ever stop meditating is during the solar eclipse now GO AWAY." Sun explained. The next thing Sun knew he was off his pedestal and Toph was on top of him, and suddenly Fire benders everywhere could not bend

"You stop this nonsense; you are not going to do anything except answer our questions." Toph seethed.

"Toph let him back on his pedestal, people could be dieing because they can't bend right now." Aang requested. Toph let him back on.

"Is their anyway to stop my son from becoming the sun spirit?" She asked.

"There is a way." Sun answered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey where are your parents Sota, I haven't seen them at all?" Baang asked.

"They're on a walk; they are going to be back in time for lunch." Jia Li explained.

"He was talking to ME." Sota said angrily.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Hazuki asked.

"Let's go and hide your dad's formal crown." Sota said.

"Why?" Asked Baang.

"Our dad told us to." Jia Li explained.

"Ok let's do it." Said Baang and Hazuki nodded her consent. They snuck into the bedroom and started looking for the crown.

"Hazuki, do you know where it is?" Jia Li asked.

"He says it's in his special box." Hazuki said.

"Maybe it's in the closet, that's were my parents hide my birthday presents." Baang suggested. They went into the closet and in the back corner on a shelf stood a box with the Fire Nation insignia on it.

"That has to be it!" exclaimed Sota.

"But it's too high." Jia Li said disappointed.

"I can get it." Said Baang, and he stomped his foot onto the ground and a pillar shot up and he grabbed the box, stomped his foot again and came back down.

"That is so cool!" Exclaimed Hazuki.

"Let's go hide it." Said Sota and they ran out of the room to find a good hiding place.

**A/N I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever I've just had writers block. Please forgive me. Review, oh and updates will be not as often because I start school tomorrow but I'll try to keep it updated. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: look up Fan and Fiction in the dictionary and put them together.**

**A/N upon request I will be making my chapters longer, also school has started so it might take longer than normal. Man that sounded too formal, enjoy.**

Gyatso was looking at his old pupil. He was overjoyed just by seeing his face. He remembered the day Aang ran away like it was yesterday…

_--flashback—_

"_Aang has run away." Gyatso told the counsel of 3. _

"_What do you mean run away?" Asked Hamio, 3__rd__ counsel member._

"_I mean he has left, and gone to recollect his thoughts." Gyatso explained. _

"_Well than we shall wait for his return, he is the Avatar he will not ignore his destiny." Decided Jee leem, 1__st__ counsel member,_

"_Do you understand nothing of children; Aang needed familiarity and fun, not the wait of the world on his shoulders at 12 and a completely new temple!" Burst Gyatso, "Besides there is a storm on the horizon something could happen to him."_

"_Who are you to counter the counsel's decision?" Asked Gamio, 2__nd __counsel member. _

"_I am someone who cares about the Avatar, and not just what he must do." Gyatso answered and he left the room._

_--End flashback—_

Aang and Toph stopped glowing and opened their eyes.

"That monkey faced jerk, I have half a mind to…" Toph started.

"He is the SUN spirit we do anything and the Fire Nation is completely defenseless, then every thing is thrown off balance, some people are still harbor bad feelings towards the Fire Nation." Aang interrupted.

"You know it does make sense, I mean Fire benders are so annoying and so is that monkey dude." Toph said.

"Hey, my husband is a Fire bender." Said Katara.

"And can you honestly tell me that he is not annoying?" Toph asked.

"Yes I can, he is not annoying." Katara said.

"I can tell you're lying." Toph said, and Katara grunted and turned away.

"Gyatso, where is everybody else?" Aang asked oblivious the girls arguments.

"They are in the village, this way." Gyatso informed them. They walked down the tunnel. For a while nobody spoke, finaly to brake the silence Katara asked.

"Don't you have any light I can barely see?"

"No, the Fire Nation has not allowed any fire down here, any fire would burn up the gas in the air that stops us from bending, it also slows down our aging; we all have only aged 33 years." Gyatso explained.

"Well, that doesn't matter any more; you can bend all you want." Katara said.

"Who are you to make that decision?" Gyatso asked. Katara stood up straiter.

"I am Fire Lady Katara, wife of Fire Lord Zuko." She pronounced.

"Does this mean the war is over?" Gyatso wondered.

"Yes, we only just found out that you were here, I thought you were dead." Aang said.

"Didn't you go to the Southern Air Temple?" Gyatso asked confused.

"I did, actually I've been meaning to ask you, I saw your skeleton but you're right here." Aang said his eyes asking the question.

"The only ones who died were the counsel of 3, they took every one else prisoner, I left my necklace on the 1st counsel member. The Fire Nation solders thought I was honoring the dead, but I was leaving you a message, on the back I told what happened." Gyatso explained. Aang smacked himself on the head, to change the subject, he lit a fire so they could see. Gyatso just happened to look at Toph's eyes.

"You're blind!?" Gyatso exclaimed.

"So?" Toph questioned.

"How can you Earth bend, and how can you get around?" Gyatso asked.

"Well I see with vibrations in the earth, watch." She stuck her hand into the ground and waited a while and said,

"You have 400 people in your village, with one main building with 400 rooms and a couple arenas for games."

"You're right, that is amazing. But how did you learn to Earth bend?" Gyatso questioned.

"I taught myself." Toph answered.

"Well here we are." Said Gyatso, and Aang could have sworn that he was back home in at the Southern Air Temple.

**A/N incase you are atentive readers and you caught that Aang air bended eventhough the others couldn't it's because you have to be exposed to it for a while. If you caught that you get Chinese food. Read and review or eat my dirty gym socks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: look enough with the lame what ever's I don't own avatar.**

**A/N SAVE THE SEA MONKEYS sorry, little hyper on with the chapter. Oh and sorry for the long wait.**

"Hey guy's do you want to go flying on Appa?" Baang asked.

"You can fly Appa?!" Jia Li exclaimed.

"It's easy, come on lets, go I want to show you guys something." Baang said. So they all ran outside to the place where Appa stayed.

"How come we've never ridden on Appa before?" Sota asked.

"Because, last time you were at my house, my dad had Appa, he had to break up this fight, apparently a guy was selling cabbages for his grandfather, and these kids were sliding on the mail shoots and crashed into the cart, but when my dad came the old guy screamed his head off about how my dad had ruined at least 3 carts of his cabbages. It was a long and difficult process, they guy wanted my dad imprisoned." Baang explained. They all looked at him as if he had said he saw a bear. Then Jia Li asked,

"What did you want to show us?"

"Come on, you have to see it." Baang said. So they all climbed on and Baang shouted, "Yip yip." They went higher and higher, till they were in the clouds.

"What are you showing us?" Sota asked. Baang just smiled and he put his fists together and Air bended the clouds away. Then Baang motioned them to look down and they could see the entire palace gleaming in the twilight.

"It's so pretty." Hazuki exclaimed.

"Thanks for showing us this, Baang." Jia Li whispered. And Sota muttered something like

"Show off."

"We should probably get back, or our parents will get worried." Baang said. And he directed them down. When they landed they were horrified to find out that all their parents (including Ty Lee and Sokka) were waiting for them.

"What were you doing up there?" Asked Katara sternly.

"We were looking at the palace." Answered Hazuki shamefaced.

"Why didn't you get an adult, what if one of you had fallen?" Asked Sokka. Then Aang laughed.

"Well if they're anything like you they would have." He teased. Everyone started laughing, and Sokka scowled and grumbled things like "not clumsy" and "I'll show them". Soon the anger was forgotten, and when no one was looking Aang winked at Baang.

**A/N sorry I just thought this would be cute, next chapter will have something to do with the plot. Well R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: NO**

**A/N Sorry, it's been like 200000000 years, I should be ashamed of myself, so I expect some serious verbal punishments in my reviews because I need some, sorry again, I hope you like the chapter**

"Baang, Mommy and I need to show you something." Aang told his son.

"What are you going to show me?" Baang asked.

"It's a surprise." Toph answered.

"Oo, I love surprises!" Baang exclaimed. His parents smiled at him and they took his hand. Baang walked through the forest, perfectly content just looking at the life around him. So content in fact, that he didn't notice the nervous glances his parents kept throwing to each other. After a while, Toph said

"We're here." Baang looked confused.

"There is nothing different about this part of the woods than any other." He stated.

"Oh, really? Why don't look my way?" Toph suggested with a smile. Baang's eyes got wide, and he stomped on the ground with his foot.

"There's an underground city!" He exclaimed. Toph smiled, then she Earth bended them all down beneath the Earth into the hart of the city. When they got down there Aang whispered to Baang,

"There is someone I'd like you to meet." And he took him to a very old man

"Hello, Baang, my name is Gyatso." The old man introduced himself

"Hi, how do you know my name?" Asked Baang.

"Your father told me." Gyatso answered.

"How did my father meet you?" Baang asked

"I was his Air bending teacher." Gyatso answered. Baang gasped.

"So you're an Air bender?" He questioned.

"Yes, I am an Air bender, and you and I are going on a trip, so why don't you go inside and pick out some clothes" Gyatso responded, pointing to a small building that looked almost like a shed.

"But, I already have some clothes." Baang protested.

"You have Earth Kingdom clothes; you need some Air bender clothes." Gyatso explained.

"Gyatso, I don't have any Air bending clothes either, could I get some too?" Aang asked.

"Yes Aang, you never were good at making your own clothes." Gyatso grinned. Aang took his son and lead him towards the shed.

"Daddy, what are Air bender clothes?" Baang asked curiously.

"Well, you are wearing Earth Kingdom clothes which are greens and other earth tone colors, Air benders wear orange and yellow." Aang answered.

"Dad, I am an Air bender, and an Earth bender, what clothes am I supposed to wear?" Baang asked.

"Well you can wear both, they are just clothes, but on this trip you are going on with Gyatso, you need Air bender clothes." Aang explained

"Oh… where am I going?" He asked.

"Well, that I can't tell you, it's against the rules." Aang answered than he opened the door. It was full of all sorts of sizes, and Aang brought Baang to where his size was and handed one to him.

"Get dressed quickly while I pick out mine." Aang instructed. He wandered around trying to find where his size was. He finally found his size and put it on.

"Dad, where are you?" Baang called. Aang quickly located his son, and when he did he could have sworn he was looking at himself at Baang's age. Although there was a few major differenced, first, Baang's eyes were a foamy green like his mothers, and he had strait black hair.

"So dad, do I look like an Air bender?" Baang asked.

"Yes, yes you do." Aang answered, and he hoped that his son, no matter how he looked like him, would not have to go through what he had.

**A/N yah, it was a special moment for Aang. I hoped you liked it because I did. R&R or do something totally un-fun.**


End file.
